Episode 5059 (30 April 2015)
Synopsis Kat and Alfie are woken up by Lily, asking where Stacey is – she’s not in bed. Ian wakes up a severely hungover Martin and Stacey, who have crashed out on the Beales’ sofa. A timid Kat apologises to Alfie for her state the previous night and questions whether she said anything bad – Alfie reassures her that she didn’t; she just cried. Stacey arrives back and apologises for going AWOL. Tamwar clocks Kat’s empty stall – she’s late for work. When Stacey admits to Kat that she knows she was teary last night, Kat confesses that she pulled, but claims it was a stranger. Martin catches up with Stacey on Bridge Street – who’s relieved when Martin assures her that nothing happened between them. Stacey offers to meet Martin later on to help him look for somewhere to live. Alfie meets with Ian in Beales’, but is unenthusiastic when Ian offers him work. Ian understands that things with Kat are tough, but reminds Alfie that it’s his last chance with him. Alfie finds Kat, who’s finally on the stall and tells her that they need to get a few things straight – the pair agree to meet in the park at lunch time. Outside the café, Martin is disheartened when he realises he can’t even afford Cora’s old flat. Max clocks Stacey and Martin together and questions whether there’s anything going on between them; Stacey is adamant that there isn’t. When Max admits that he saw Kat the previous night, Stacey cottons on that he tried it on with her, and deems Max pathetic. Kat rings Tamwar and puts on a sick voice, claiming that she needs the rest of the day off of work. When Stacey arrives back and questions Kat’s rendezvous with Max, an argument breaks out. Stacey tells Kat to stop hiding behind the abuse, she’s lucky – Alfie loves her unconditionally. Kat finds Alfie in the park and puts her cards on the table – she wants them to get back together. Alfie shares his concerns, he’s been the constant in the background when bad things have happened to Kat and doesn’t want to hurt her anymore; Kat leaves the park in tears. Later at the flat, Kat agrees with Alfie that she’s broken – but claims that happened long before she met him; she needs to fix herself. Kat arrives at a Victorian looking house and rings the bell. A nun who introduces herself as Sister Judith answers and Kat nervously asks if she can come in... Whitney tries to persuade Lee to tell Mick about the money they found under Stan’s chair, but Lee isn’t keen. Whitney reluctantly agrees to meet Lee later to count the money. The pair discover that there’s nearly five thousand pounds. When Carol suddenly arrives home, Whitney reluctantly hides the money herself. A hungover Max is irritated when Carol lets herself in and suggests that the pair of them clear out Jim’s lock up – Max suggests burning the lot. Later, Max clocks Abi and Ben together and is aghast when Abi makes it clear that she believes that Phil didn’t mean to stitch him up. Max is further disappointed when Abi tells him that she got the job at the vets; university have let her defer her place. Max watches on while Ben and Phil present Abi with a present – her own car. A drunk Max smashes a bottle of alcohol over Jim’s bike. Carol finds Max and he cries on Carol’s shoulder, finally giving into his grief when he finds a picture of Jim, Jack and him in Jim’s bike helmet. As Ben and Phil tear down Max’s sign at the Arches, Phil tries to persuade Sharon that Max deserved being scammed out of everything he has, but Sharon stands firm – she wants to be part of a normal family. Phil heads to the Car Lot and asks Charlie to leave – he needs some privacy. Once alone with Phil, Ritchie states that she’s made some calls; there’s someone in particular than she can recommend. Later, in the Car Lot, Phil meets with a man who he shows a picture of Sharon to and tells to be discreet. Sharon returns home, surprised to see Charlie in the kitchen, who informs her that Phil needed the office to himself for a meeting with Ritchie; Sharon asks Charlie not to tell Phil that he’s told her. When Phil arrives back, Sharon questions him over why he was meeting with Ritchie; there were meant to be no secrets. Phil tells Sharon that he asked Ritchie to represent Dot at her trial and she agreed. Not only that, but Ritchie put him in touch with a private detective, who’s going to find Sharon’s birth dad. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes